Linear drains are employed in a variety of applications including showers, basements, driveways, sidewalks, pools, and the like. Installation of a linear drain often requires sizing of the drain to a desired length and coupling of the drain to a drainage system into which runoff captured by the drain can be flowed. Sizing of the drain may include cutting of a section of channel that forms the trough of the drain and coupling the channel with endcaps, connectors, or other fittings to provide the desired length and configuration. An outlet might also be formed in the channel, such as by drilling a hole through a wall thereof for coupling to the drainage system. A strainer grate is often placed over the channel to provide a finished look and to allow liquids to enter into the drain.